


An Eye-Opening Experience

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is this year's scarecrow.<br/>Spoilers for Pilot/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye-Opening Experience

The wind whispered through the corn, carrying secrets to those who chose to listen. The midnight sky painted a black blanket over the night, hiding that which seemed forbidden in the light of day. On a cross in the center of a cornfield hung a scarecrow that shifted and moaned, scaring the crows away.

Sharp gasps of breath, head too heavy to lift, and Clark watched as the somewhat stranger sucked harder. Cheeks were pulled in, pale lips were taut around Clark’s cock, and the bald head reflected the starlight in the sky. He didn’t understand, was too weak to really care. Tied to a cross with Lana’s necklace swinging, he could only watch through slitted eyes, and feel.

First time for everything, and Clark never imagined it would be like this. He didn’t feel as violated as he supposed he should, but that could be because it felt so good. The quicksilver tongue that had spoken so eloquently before lashed at his cock, while that mouth that he’d breathed life in through pulled and sucked and slid and swallowed. It didn’t take long before he was coming, filling that mouth with a moan.

The bobbing head stopped and his cock was released with a wet, dirty slurp. Eyes that glittered and a shark’s smile preceded the low, smooth chuckle.

“And I thought Smallville would be boring.”

 

 

End


End file.
